


The Ending Never Comes Before They Do

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Fanfiction, Frottage, Het, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley has sent Tonks away on a mission. Enter Bill. To ruin everything. But he does it with style. Bill/Tonks, Kingsley/Tonks, Charlie/Tonks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending Never Comes Before They Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Author's Notes/Warnings: bondage, violence (but Bill asked for it), fantasy sex, frottage, role play, voyeurism of a sort (I guess), spanking, hand job, snark. Originally written for the prompt please your mod month at daily_deviant on Insane Journal. Includes Bill/Tonks with a side of Charlie/Tonks and Kingsley/Tonks

Tonks strolled into the pub in Egypt, her hair pulled up in blonde curls, face made up with thick make-up. She wore lace up boots that ended just below her knee, and a black leather skirt that ended far short of those boots. If her shirt had been cut any lower, her perky girls, which she had magicked to twice their normal size, would have been bouncing free.

It was common knowledge that Dolohov had been dispatched to Egypt to do—well, that was the part the Order didn't know, but given as he was prone to drinking to excess and then talking with extremely loose lips, Tonks was determined to find out just what the Death Eater was doing stationed in the city of Cairo. This could give the Order a much needed break as information over the past few months had been slim.

However, if she had to do more than buy him drinks and wait for his lips to loosen, Kingsley was going to owe her big time for giving her this bloody assignment.

She strolled over to the bar, climbed up on a stool and gave the bartender a wink. His eyes wondered down to her chest and he leered approvingly. Despite the fact that there were clearly three women who had been at the bar longer than her and should have been served first, the bartender ignored their protests and sidled up to Tonks.

"Now don't tell me. The bartender knows everything. I bet you want something all girly, pink and fruity, don't ya, gorgeous?"

Tonks tapped her chin as though she was thinking about it and gave him a flutter of extended eyelashes—which kept sticking together, _damn that Muggle black stuff_ , she knew she should have just metamorphed her make-up—then said, "I'll take an ale, thanks. And a bit of information, if you're looking to give a girl a hand." She pursed up her lips in a way that she thought was sexy in order to encourage the hand-giving.

The bartender passed over an ale and then leaned against the bar, giving Tonks his undivided attention. "I'd be happy to give a girl a hand, or any other part of me she wants," he said, mouth curving into a leer.

 _Oh, for serious? Could he be any more ridiculous?_

When she didn't answer, the bartender seemed to think she was dense, and he tried again to encourage her conversation. "What can I do for you, love? And please, don't be shy when you ask. I take my job as bartender here very seriously. I'm _always_ willing to come to the aid of a damsel in distress." He punctuated the sentence with a smile and a wink that made Tonks's skin crawl.

 _Yep, Kingsley better be prepared to give me some time off._ Sure, the Order wasn't _official_ Ministry business, but still. Sacrifices deserved rewards—particularly if those sacrifices went to—well, she preferred not to think about that.

She wasn't sure which was worse, the leering or the bartender's ridiculous lines. Were there women out there who really fell for this stuff? She did her best to shake it off. After all, she was there to get answers, and if this was the best way, well, she'd exploit it to the fullest... and take a really hot shower later.

"You see," she said, putting on her seductive voice and doing her best not to roll her eyes at how stupid she thought she sounded, "I'm looking for someone. A man."

"Lucky for you, sweetheart. You've found the best man around these parts. And, for that matter, the man _with_ the best parts." For Merlin's sake, he even cupped his balls when he said it. She thought she might just vomit.

But duty called, and the sooner she completed her mission, the sooner she could go home, so she played along. "Boy, a girl just couldn't get any luckier, then, could she?"

He seemed not to notice the sarcastic tone, nor the sigh with which she ended that statement because he replied with an earnest, "No, she surely couldn't."

"So..." She ran her red-polished fingernail around the rim of her glass. "I was looking for a man who has some scars on his face. Kind of mean looking and--"

"I think I know who you're talking about," the bartender interrupted.

"You do?" _Finally, I'm getting somewhere!_

"Yep. Not many around here that fit that description. Besides when you get a look at him, you're not likely to forget it, are you? Scary, that one."

"True. So you know where I can find him then?" Tonks was near to bouncing with anticipation. She might make it back home before Saturday, and she had plans with Bill Weasley on Saturday. The sordid, secret, oh-my-god-yes kind of plans with Bill—plans which she'd had to abandon without telling him when she'd been sent on this mission. And it wouldn't make either of them very happy if she were still in Egypt on Saturday.

"Sure do."

"Do what?" she asked, her mind still filled with thoughts of Bill.

"You okay there, honey? I know where you're man is, of course, and for a look at those beauties there busting out of your top, I might be willing to give you a little hint as to where you can find him."

He was just begging to be decked, and as Tonks contemplated where exactly she wanted to belt him, her upper arm was grabbed and she was spun around on the barstool and shoved roughly aside so that she staggered and grabbed hold of the bar to keep her balance. She was still trying to get her bearings when the bartender was pulled part way across the bar by his shirt, and ordered to apologise. Now.

And her cover was completely blown. A perfectly good waste of sticking-together eyelashes and magically enhanced boobies. Dammit.

"What the hell are you doing in Egypt?!?!" Tonks shouted at the redhead with the bartender-by-the-scruff dangling from his hands.

"Saving your assets." Bill said, pulling a face and apparently waiting for some gratitude... which was not forthcoming. "You're welcome, by the way," he finished, when she remained silent. "If you don't want me to know where you are, telling Charlie isn't all that smart."

He shows up in England once in a blue moon, the big blabbermouth. Who knew Charlie'd have a chance to tell? "Put him down," Tonks said, stamping her foot, hands on hips. "You've ruined everything, you moron."

The bartender clucked his tongue, as Bill set him down and brushed off his wrinkled shirt. "Is she always so ungrateful when someone sweeps in to save her?"

Bill leaned his elbow on the bar. "Now that you mention it," he said, "she really is. I'm not feeling very appreciated."

"A shame, really. That was a rather dashing little rescue you did there," the bartender complimented. "Smooth. Thought you was gonna punch me right in my face."

Bill nodded. "Thank you. It really was something, wasn't it?"

"I see lots of those kinds of rescues, what with my manners and all," the bartender confessed, "and that's my favourite one yet."

"Did you honestly think I was going to deck you?" Bill asked.

"I was pretty concerned. Thought I'd be sporting myself a black eye tomorrow morning. Always gets me a bit of sympathy with the ladies the day after I get a black eye."

"Ah, I wouldn't have hit you too hard," Bill said, placatingly. "You know, only hard enough to get my point across."

"Would have needed to be hard then. I got a thick skull," the man admitted. "That's a pretty scary persona there," the bartender said. "I wouldn't mess with a man like you. Nice muscles you've got too. I bet you work out."

"Thanks," Bill said, nearly blushing at the compliment. "I try."

"I guess I shouldn't have said anything to the lady. It's just she does have an excellent rack. I couldn't stop looking at them. No wonder, really, that I wanted to see more."

"That's true," Bill agreed. "Best tits I've ever seen. I guess when you date a girl with tits like that, it's hard for other men not to look. But I'm sort of the jealous type and all."

"No hard feelings?" the bartender asked, and Bill nodded his agreement.

Tonks couldn't believe what she was witnessing. A second ago they were all 'Nice-To-Meet-You' with fisticuffs, and now they were discussing her tits like locker room mates from way back.   
She'd had enough. She stepped up and stuck her face between the two men at the bar. "Hello, remember me? The girl you insulted?"

"Honey," Bill said, "we're trying to have a man-to-man conversation here. Is there something you needed?"

Tonks chose to answer that question with a kick to the shin.

"See," the bartender said, "women are ungrateful. Here, this nice man—what's your name, friend?"

"Bill-- Bill Weasley." Bill held out a hand and shook the bartender's own.

"Way to be covert there, Weasley," Tonks said with a loud snort. "Do you even know what 'secret mission' means?" she whispered so that the bartender wouldn't overhear.

"Snorting's unladylike. You'll never catch a man like that." The bartender tsked when he said it. "Interrupting too. Hopeless, this one. As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted--"

"What the--?" Tonks started.

"Honey, you're making a habit of this interrupting thing," the bartender chided, then he continued on after making sure Tonks was going to remain silent and allow him to finish, "Bill Weasley, nice guy that he is, rushed in here to rescue you from a letch like me, and how do you repay the man? You kick him. That's not very sporting of you." He held up his hands as though he'd finally finished. "I'm just saying. No need to give me _that_ look."

"Boy, do I ever know _that_ look," Bill agreed. "It never means anything good. I can tell you that."

"Yep," the bartender agreed. "I've sure seen that plenty. What'll you have?" he asked, waving his hand at the bottles of liquor lining the wall behind him. "It's on me."

"Well, that is very sporting of you," Bill said, taking a seat.

… and the conversation was still ongoing, Bill and the bartender conversing like old friends, when Tonks left the bar and found her way to her hotel room… alone, and without any of the information she'd come to Egypt to acquire.

***

Tonks was still pacing her hotel room in a snit, her anger at a boiling point, when Bill walked in the door.

"There you are?" Bill said, "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's a good thing that Bob--that's the nice bartender I met—knew where the best hotels were. He suggested you might be staying here."

"Are you pissed?" Tonks asked.

"No."

"Did someone hit you in the head or hit you with a stupid-making jinx of some kind?"

"Erm, not that I remember. Is there some point to this— OWWWWW!" Her toe connected soundly with his knee cap and he hopped comically over to the bed to sit down and rub his injured leg. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded, then continued on, unwisely, to add, "I think Bob is right. You have anger issues."

"Anger issues?" she demanded, her voice at top volume. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, in fact, I am serious. I come all the way to Egypt to save you and this is how you repay me," he said, pointing at his freshly-kicked knee.

"You are un-fucking-believable, Bill Weasley!" she railed. "You follow me to Egypt, you blow my cover and ruin my mission, and then you dare to tell me I have _anger issues_!"

"See," Bill said, shaking his head, "you're only focusing on the negative."

"There's a positive?!?"

"There's always a positive. Why, Bob and I were just—" He caught her glare at the name and wisely changed the topic from Bob Bartender. "Well, anyway, we have this room all to ourselves and no one knows where we are, and it's not even Saturday yet. We can move up our date." He stretched out on the bed and grinned up at her. "Look, you have me all to yourself."

"Lucky me," she said.

"That sounded sarcastic."

"Did it?" She feigned innocence. "I can't imagine why."

"Tsk, tsk, so ungrateful. You should be nice to me," Bill said, "since I have a surprise for you."

"A bigger surprise than you showing up and wrecking my mission?"

"Well," he said, rolling to his side and propping himself up on an elbow," I don't know about bigger, now that you put it that way, but I think it will make you happy."

"Happy, really?" Tonks walked over the door that Bill had only recently entered, pulled it back open and stuck her head out. "Hm, well what would make me happy was if Charlie was outside this door, and then I could have sex tonight with my favourite, albeit loose-lipped, Weasley brother. Sadly, I don't see him anywhere. Too bad."

Bill snorted. "Not. Funny."

She closed the door back. "Really? You're not amused?"

"Hardly." Bill reached into his hip pocket and pulled out a wadded up piece of parchment. "In fact, I'm so 'not amused' that I'm considering binning this, which would disappoint Kingsley greatly, since it does contain all the information that you came to Egypt to obtain about one particular Death Eater—I believe his name is Dolohov?"

"Where did you get that?" Tonks said, running forward in her excitement and prying the parchment from Bill's fingers.

"The bartender. Bo--"

"Don't say his name!" Tonks warned.

"The bartender who shall remain nameless, but is spelled B-O-B." Bill crooked a finger. "I really think you should come over here and thank me properly."

Tonks's anger had subsided… mostly… now that she wasn't going to have to go back to Kingsley and tell him of the mission's failure. Besides, Bill was looking rather delicious, but she couldn't give in too quickly. It would inflate his already large ego. She crawled onto the bed beside him. "Well, I guess you'll have to do since Charlie's not here."

"You're going to pay for that!"

Bill rolled atop her and pinned her to the bed as he began to tickle, long fingers digging into her sides, causing her to squirm and wriggle to escape the ticklish attack. Then, the tickles turned to kisses, long and hot, and her fingers tangled into Bill's soft hair, pulling free the leather that tied up his ponytail. She hitched her leg around his hip and used her Auror training to catch him off guard and flip him to his back. He was still recovering from the surprise when she pulled out her wand and flicked it, so that ropes shot out and tied his hands to the headboard of the bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Bill said, tugging at his restraints.

"A girl must take precautions when uninvited men invade her hotel room. So, that's what I'm doing. Standard Auror procedure, you know," she said, running her hand up and over his chest, and smiling when he shivered in response. "You wouldn't want me to get in trouble with my boss for not following procedure now, would you?"

"I don't know," Bill gulped. "What would that entail exactly?"

Tonks leaned down and put her lips near his ear. "Do you want me to tell you… detail by detail? The last punishment is still fresh in my mind."

"Leave nothing out," Bill said, and groaned when she straddled his denim-clad hips in the short leather skirt from earlier in the evening, and began to unbutton each button of his shirt with slow precision.

"Well," she drawled, scraping her fingernails across Bill's bare stomach and pushing open his shirt, as she moved against his growing erection, "you know Kingsley demands obedience from his Aurors, and well, you know me, I couldn't behave myself if my life depended on it."

"Don't I know it," Bill replied, and bucked up against her. "It's one of your best qualities, babe."

"Mmm, well it just so happens that last week I was really late for a meeting, and punctuality is one of Kingsley's pet peeves."

"How late?" Bill asked, eyes closed, readying himself for the story. Tonks reached down and popped open the button of his denims, and ground her hips down before she continued. The responding groan was encouragement to proceed.

"Got there just as it ended."

"Were you held after class, you bad girl?" Bill asked.

"First of all, I'm telling this story, so shush. Secondly, really? Could you be a little less inventive, Weasley? The school girl story again—grant it this time with a bit of a twist—but still."

Bill wasn't to be deterred. "I like the school girl story. Let's do that one again this time," he whinged.

"Okay, okay," she said, "anything to stop your whinging. You're killing the mood. Another word out of you and I won't tell you what happened… or worse yet, I'll tell you my Charlie fantasy."

Bill snarled at that. "I'd zip my lips, but my hands are sort of occupied," he replied, nodding at the restraints.

"Keep it up, and I'll gag you too!"

"Mm, kinky. I like."

"You're impossible. Now, let me get back to my story."

"M'kay." He closed his eyes once more and sighed.

"Anyway, I was arriving just as Kingsley was adjourning the meeting and all the other Aurors were leaving. And boy, was he ever pissed off at me. I started to leave with everyone else, but Kingsley wouldn't hear of it. He grabbed my arm, really rough, and the muscles of his arms were bulging. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Fierce?"

"Very," she replied, and began to rock her hips against Bill's still-clothed, extremely hard cock.

"Sexy?"

"Oh, so very." She sighed and continued on. "Not that Kingsley has to be mad to be sexy. Kingsley's always sexy."

"Careful there, my ego is fragile here."

"Your ego is enormous. And the fact remains, you'd do Kingsley as quick as I would."

"Maybe," Bill conceded.

Tonks continued. "When the office cleared, Kingsley whirled on me. Usually, I can talk my way out of most things, but I could tell from the look he was giving me that keeping silent was my best bet."

She rocked a little harder against him loving the friction every time her soaked knickers passed over the head of his cock. In her opinion, frottage was seriously under-rated. She couldn't remember the last time she was so turned on.

"Did he yell at you?" Bill asked.

"No, that was the worst part. I knew it was bad because despite how angry he was, his temper was in check. He looked at me and calmly said, 'Nymphadora, I don't know what other choice you've left me,' then he crooked his finger and beckoned me forward."

Bill giggled. "You sound like you're writing a bad romance novel."

She ignored the jibe. She was working herself into a frenzied state and if the story was going to find an ending she was going to have to be quick about it. "Before I knew what was happening, I was across his lap with my robes pushed up to my waist and my knickers around my ankles."

Bill groaned and arched against her at the images she was creating. She leaned forward, cupped his face and kissed him hard, tongues tangling, breathing fast as she frotted against him.

Then, she continued on.

"I struggled to get up, but Kingsley wouldn't let go. He held me firm across his lap, and then his hand connected with my bum and it felt so—"

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ " Bill's eyes were closed, but he was clearly seeing the picture her words were painting for him well enough. He was straining against the ropes that bound him, and working his hips as best he could. She would have to hurry it along if Bill was going to outlast the story.

"Mmm, how it burned," she said. "With every smack of his hand, my bum got redder and redder—and—and—and, _FUCK_. She pushed down hard against him, swivelling her hips a bit faster, rocking back and forth, feeling the friction of the rough denim against the thin fabric of her soaked knickers pushing her closer and closer to release. She braced her hands on Bill's chest for balance as she frotted against him, bank and forth, and then she felt the world go fuzzy and explode with colours behind her eyes.

"Merlin," she said, tugging down Bill's zipper and taking his large, straining cock into her hand. He was as turned on as she, and a couple of strokes had him shooting white streams across his stomach and expletives poured from his lips.

***

She used her wand to clean them up and release Bill from the ropes. She curled against him as he pulled her close.

"That was intense," he said, running a hand down her spine. "One day we're going to actually finish one of our stories," Bill said.

She waited for a moment to respond, but couldn't resist replying. "You think that was intense. Just wait until we do the Charlie fantasy." She raised her head to catch his look of horror and gave him a wink.

"Whew, I thought you were serious there for a minute," Bill said, relief evident in his voice.

"I was. Maybe next time will be the time we actually finish the story."


End file.
